


Обученная мартышка

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один летний эпизод после смерти Дамблдора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обученная мартышка

Корни эстрагона мелко покрошить, семена коросты растереть, раздавить ягоды вороньего глаза, добавить в кипящее зелье и мешать по часовой стрелке. От горького запаха выступают слезы, но нужно мешать еще две минуты.

Рецепт прост, справится любой первокурсник, а не выпускник, который собирается получить ТРИТОН по зельям. Но его попросили сварить целый котел.

Попросили, как же. Приказали, и возразить бывшему декану он не мог. В прошлом остался тот Драко Малфой, который мог огрызаться и послать своего учителя куда подальше. Лучше бы там, в туалете Миртл, он умер на затопленном полу. Но нет же, Снейп и там шатался, вынюхивал. И спас. Вот кто его просил.

Зачем Снейпу горькая отрава? Подлить коллегам? Макгонагалл? Флитвику? Спраут?

Зелье медленно густеет, и Драко откладывает черпак.

Еще нужно все помыть в лаборатории. На домовиков рассчитывать не приходится, те и так перегружены — в мэноре гостят Темный Лорд и ближний круг. Вот уж с кем Драко старается не пересекаться. У него странное положение гостя в своем доме. С одной стороны, ему удалось провести Пожирателей в Хогвартс, обхитрить Дамблдора, ускользнуть от вечно сующего нос не в свои дела Поттера и его подпевал. С другой стороны, похвала Лорда за смекалку отдавала насмешкой.

Да, все считают его слабаком. Только потому, что он не смог применить третье непростительное.

Все, кто встречается ему в мэноре, все, на кого он неосторожно смотрит — кривятся в усмешке: «Трус».

Именно поэтому сегодня утром ему приказали пытать профессора маггловедения Чарити Бербидж. Круциатус у Драко вышел слабый, профессор Бербидж даже не вскрикнула, и тетя долго показывала, как правильно, как нужно желать боли, пока его не вырвало.

— Нечего было разбавлять кровь Малфоями, — сказала тетя. — Ничего. Выучим. Сделаем из тебя настоящего Блэка.

Она повернулась показать заклятье на нем, но мама остановила ее.

А потом вмешался этот ублюдок — Снейп.

— Вы ни на что не годны, мистер Малфой, — он медленно растягивал слова, словно наслаждался звуком своего голоса и тем, как коробит от оскорблений Драко. — Идите-ка и сварите мне котел Бешеного зелья. Вам что-то неясно? Сложности какие-нибудь? С заданием смог бы справиться даже Лонгботтом на первом курсе. Да что там Лонгботтом — любая обученная мартышка.

И Драко пошел.

Даже Лонгботтом.

От злости хотелось разнести все кругом. Свалить люстру на голову этому ублюдку. И ухмыляющуюся тетку тоже захватить. Сварить простейшее зелье? Обученная мартышка? Да он весь год варил Феликс Фелицис и успел закончить его в срок. Именно зелье удачи помогло починить шкаф, помогло провести Пожирателей так, чтобы они не разбрелись по Хогвартсу и встретились с бойцами из Ордена Феникса, а не с любителями нарушать школьные правила. Но зелье не помогло ему на башне. Безрассудство и бесстрашие ушло, стоило Дамблдору заговорить.

А ведь Драко так удачно вышиб палочку.

Он должен был наложить Силенцио. И не слушать чушь про милосердие.

Снейп украл его славу. Снейп пришел и воспользовался всем, что сделал Драко, тогда, когда Дамблдор был слаб и безоружен. Этот ублюдок выполнил за него работу. Получил благодарность Темного Лорда. И теперь позволяет себе быть грубовато-снисходительным с Драко.

Ублюдок, ублюдок, ублюдок.

Чтобы было бы, если бы он убил Дамблдора? Он, Драко Малфой, а не Северус Снейп?

Темный Лорд отблагодарил бы его по-настоящему. Пост директора школы он бы, конечно, не получил, но награда была бы стоящей. Он мог бы стать правой рукой Темного Лорда. Тетя перестала бы шпынять и его, и родителей. У отца не появилось бы затравленного выражения в глазах, и мать бы не переживала. Им бы все гордились, и гости в мэноре почтительно склоняли бы голову в знак приветствия. Он бы смог заменить отца, которого Темный Лорд списал со счетов.

Заменил бы отца?

Возглавил бы пыточную бригаду?

В памяти тут же всплыли затуманенные болью глаза профессора Бербидж. Ее пронзительный крик, от которого звенело в ушах. Ее вывернутые от судорог руки и ноги.

Тошнота снова подступила к горлу.

Нет, спасибо, лучше быть мальчиком на побегушках, обученной мартышкой и варить простейшие яды ублюдку, чем самому убивать.

Может, зелье удачи и сработало правильно. Кто знает.

 

Драко зажег огонь еще под одним котлом. Надо приготовить успокаивающее зелье. Две капли на чашку чая — и родители выспятся впервые за это долгое лето.

Не забыть бы взять его с собой в Хогвартс. Понадобится. Возможно, не ему одному.


End file.
